Exposure
by JJdracula
Summary: For months now, Magnus has been making Alec's clothes disappear when he's bored. Alec doesn't really mind but he never seems to get them back. The question remains to be answered: where do they go? 2500 word, Malec Pairing. One-shot.


**Hey guys, I'm really trying to improve my writing so it would be super helpful if you could leave a review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I should work on. It's all helpful. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy :) **

Alec walked into his bedroom without looking up. It was something that he used to do regularly growing up in the Institute, but with a boyfriend like Magnus he'd had to break the habit. Unfortunately he'd gotten caught up in a book and completely forgotten this fact. He was holding the novel high in front of his face when he pushed the door open and jumped out of his skin as his boyfriend sighed dramatically. By now he should've been used to Warlocks appearing without a formal invitation. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

He dropped his book in surprise and reached behind him automatically for an arrow to nock before remembering he wasn't wearing his quiver. He still had an arm behind his back when he fully realized who was sprawled across his bed. He reached down to pick up his book and ran a tired hand down his face. He could feel the adrenaline draining from his body as quickly as it had come, leaving him feeling tired and shaky.

"Magnus!" He complained. "You scared me!" Magnus grinned, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I know." He said, mimicking Alec reaching for his non-existent arrows. He did this so enthusiastically that he lost his balance and nearly tumbled off of the bed. It was Alec's turn to laugh. He smiled at Magnus as he walked over to place his book down onto the bedside table. He'd lost his place but he couldn't bring himself to be angry about it. As he balanced the book on the small pile of novels he'd already read Magnus grabbed the edge of his sweater and tugged at it. Whether his balance was off or Magnus was using some kind of force to pull him over, Alec didn't know but suddenly he was on top of his boyfriend. He hit Magnus's chest gently, trying to pull back. A year ago he would've been flustered and angry. Now, nothing felt more natural that being this close to his boyfriend and he was disappointed that he couldn't stay.

"Mags, I don't have time. I've got -" he was cut off by Magnus kissing him fiercely. The second their lips touched Alec knew it was useless trying resist but he gave it a damn good go. He held his mouth shut, grinning at Magnus's enthusiasm. He was pushing at his boyfriend's chest half-heartedly and Magnus could feel his weak resistance, but he wasn't afraid to play dirty. He knew exactly what Alec liked and used that knowledge to his advantage. He abandoned Alec's mouth and started working his way down to his neck, pulling at the neckline of his sweater to nip at his collarbones. Alec bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop his breath from catching in his throat. He still had his hands on Magnus's chest but he wasn't pushing him away anymore. His hands were clutching at the material.

"No fair!" He protested but he didn't sound angry. He felt Magnus smile smugly against his skin as he moved back up to kiss Alec's mouth again. He still held it shut, shaking his head petulantly so that Magnus couldn't kiss him. Magnus rolled his eyes before deciding to try a new tactic. He casually slipped his hands under Alec's sweater, running them up his chest and feeling the ridges of his muscles. Once they reached his shoulders he let them work their way back down again, moving lower and lower. Getting dangerously close to the waistline of Alec's jeans. Alec suppressed a shudder.

"Magnus!" He groaned. "I really do have to go!" Magnus smirked as his hand slipped just a few inches lower, eliciting a surprised gasp from Alec. The second Alec opened his mouth Magnus was kissing him again, and this time Alec didn't fight back. He moved into the kiss, climbing properly onto the bed to straddle his boyfriend. His hands rucked up Magnus's buckled shirt and ran up his chest until the material hitched. The Shadowhunter made a noise of frustration and pulled it over the Warlock's head. Magnus broke away from the kiss and threw the shirt to the floor, tugging at the hem of Alec's sweater. Alec hesitated. He knew he shouldn't. He'd promised to meet Izzy ten minutes ago for training but he really couldn't bring himself to care. Not now.

He pulled his sweater over his head, dropping it next to Magnus's shirt, then quickly leaned forwards to continue the kiss. Magnus broke away again, grazing and biting his way down Alec's neck. Alec knew that there would be bruises tomorrow but he couldn't find his voice to tell Magnus to stop. He ran his hands through the Warlocks hair, pulling Magnus's face back to his own. Magnus responded to Alec's new enthusiasm with matching vigour. His teeth biting down on Alec's bottom lip as he tried to unbuttoned the Shadowhunters worn black skinny jeans. Alec grabbed Magnus's hand like he'd experienced a shock and pulled away, breathless.

"Mags. I can't." he breathed, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself. "I have to meet Izzy. She'll come looking for me!" Magnus didn't look worried. Every time Alec tried to protest he had seemingly less conviction.

"Who cares?" He asked, grinning. "The amount of times you've walked in on her and Simon." Alec made a face at the memories. He opened his mouth to answer but Magnus cut him off with another kiss.

Alec pulled away again, looking torn. He really didn't want to stop but he didn't want Izzy to walk in on him either. Reluctantly, he moved to stand up and was hit by a sudden breeze. Looking down he found that his jeans had completely disappeared. All that was left of the outfit he'd entered the room in were his black and blue boxer shorts. He blushed at the sudden exposure. Magnus did this a lot. Whenever he got bored or wanted to initiate sex he entertained himself by making items of Alec's clothing disappear. It was particularly frustrating if he was doing something like making dinner or washing up and he never seemed to get his clothes back, which made for more than a few awkward trips home to the Institute. He pouted.

"By the Angel, Magnus! You're impossible!" Magnus smiled smugly.

"Now you can't leave." He said. The doors to Alec's wardrobe slammed shut from across the room and he knew that they would be impossible to open. Alec was so used to his boyfriend's tricks he didn't even jump at the noise, simply glared at Magnus.

"I hate you." He said, but he couldn't hide his smile. After all, Magnus had just given him an excuse to stay.

"Of course you do." Magnus said. He deliberately raked his eyes over Alec's body, stopping to stare at his boxers. They disappeared as quickly as his jeans had.

"Magnus!" The boy exclaimed, hurriedly pulling the blankets up around himself.

"Aww, don't be like that." The Warlock teased, leaning back against the many pillows on the bed to take in the new view. He pulled at the edge of the blankets so that Alec had to lean in for another kiss. After a few moments of careful self-restraint, Alec decided that he didn't care about Izzy anymore. He was going to enjoy this and if she walked in, she walked in.

"I give up." Alec murmured against his Warlocks lips.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Magnus growled, rolling over suddenly so that Alec was beneath him, he hurriedly kicked off his own jeans.

"You're absolutely unbelievable." Alec whispered between kisses.

"So you keep telling me." Magus replied. His voice every bit as breathy as Alec's. Without seeming to break the kiss, he was suddenly under the blankets too.

"God, you're beautiful." Magnus groaned, looking down at Alec with his cat-like eyes. Alec blushed which just made Magnus want him even more. He put his hands behind Alec's neck, tilting his head so that he had better access. Magnus loved to kiss Alec's neck, not only did Alec seem to love it too, it left very prominent marks. Magnus felt as though he was claiming him, telling the whole world that this boy was his. He brought his lips down onto the soft skin, marked already by stark black Runes. Alec made a soft sound, letting his head fall back. Then they both jumped as the bedroom door swung open, hitting the wall behind it with some force. Alec scrambled out from underneath his boyfriend, pulling the blankets up to his chest and clutching his throat, hoping he was hiding any bruises that may have already formed. Magnus smiled lazily and rolled over to face the boy stood in the doorway.

"By the Angel, Bane! Do you think this is funny?" Jace demanded.

He was holding a piece of cloth, or what looked like a piece of cloth. Alec squinted at the item of clothing in Jace's hand. The _black and blue _item of clothing in Jace's hand. He sank down into the blankets, his face glowing red, all thoughts of hiding his love bites abandoned.

"Are those my boxers?" He asked quietly, looking absolutely mortified.

"Yes!" Jace answered angrily, still glaring at Magnus. "These _are_ your boxers!" He waved them furiously. "They landed on my head!" He yelled. "Three showers a day for the rest of my life won't be enough to wash away the memory of this!"

Alec's blush had faded but he still looked horrified. He turned to Magnus.

"I don't unders-" He said quietly. Jace interrupted him.

"Your little warlock here, thinks it's funny to make your clothes rain from the ceiling of whatever room I'm in! You've had your joke, okay! It isn't funny anymore! I really don't need to know whenever you decide to have weird, kinky, warlock sex!" He threw the boxers at Magnus who caught them with ease. Alec sank even further down into the blankets.

"We're not always having sex." Magnus replied happily, like this was a perfectly normal conversation to be having. "Let me just say, you haven't lived until you've seen Alec cooking pancakes naked."

"Magnus!" Alec complained, the blush that had only just disappeared, returning quickly. He covered his face with his hands. Jace suspected Alec would rather face down a greater demon than have this conversation but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad. Sure, it wasn't his fault. But for weeks now, he'd been putting up with sporadic clothing showers, hoping Magnus would get bored and stop. He had to admit, at the start he'd found it amusing. But boxers falling on his head while he was laying in bed with Clary was not okay. Despite his girlfriend trying to hold him back to save Alec the embarrassment of being walked in on, he'd had enough.

"This ends now, Bane!" Jace pointed at Magnus who didn't looked phased at all. How Magnus could look so indifferent while he was the subject of one of Jace's death glares, Alec didn't know. He couldn't help being a little impressed.

Magnus raised both of his hands in surrender, deliberately shifting so that the blankets covering his chest fell to his waist. He looked down pointedly then smirked at Jace.

"Could you kindly not stare at my torso? You're making me uncomfortable." Alec looked at Magnus is complete disbelief. It was as though the Warlock had been thinking of the worst possible way to make this situation more awkward. Jace spluttered.

"What- you- _what_?"

"You heard me." Magnus said, waving a hand. "I'm flattered and all, but you really aren't my type."

Jace's face started to turn red with anger. He made to step into the room, pulling a seraph blade from his belt, of course he would never use it but it didn't hurt to look threatening. Magnus stood up too, letting the blankets he was covering himself with fall back to the bed. Somehow he'd managed to lose his boxers. Alec gaped at his boyfriend who stood, holding up both hands, blue sparks dancing between his fingers, completely and utterly naked.

"Wanna fight?" Magnus asked playfully. Jace's eyes grew wide and he dropped his weapon, both hands snapping up to cover his eyes.

"WOAH! NO!" He yelled. "NO, NO, NO! GOD DAMMIT MAGNUS! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" He tried to back out of the room but tripped on Magnus's jeans and landed on the hardwood floor with a painful thump. He scrambled to his feet, still looking absolutely furious. "This isn't over!" He said angrily, before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. The second the door was shut Alec reappeared from his mass of blankets and cushions. The hint of a blush still on his face.

"Magnus! I can't- I mean… why?" He asked. He couldn't help feeling a little angry. Magnus must have known this would embarrass him, and it was never a good idea to taunt Jace. Magnus turned to look at Alec, his nakedness momentarily distracting him from his anger.

"Come on," He said, grinning as he climbed back onto the bed. "you have to admit that was funny." Alec tried to stay mad but could feel a smile creeping its way onto his lips. He knew he was still blushing but suddenly it wasn't so humiliating anymore. Suddenly it was actually quite funny. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. "See. I told you." Magnus said smugly as he climbed back on top of Alec, kicking the bed sheets to the floor, forgotten.

"Okay, it was _mildly_ amusing." Alec admitted, leaning up to kiss Magnus's nose. "But tell me next time. I want to be in on the joke."

"Of course." He leaned forward and kissed Alec gently on the mouth, before moving down to kiss his neck. His kisses grew longer and more insistent as he moved from Alec's neck to his chest then from his chest to his stomach. Alec shifted under his boyfriend and pulled his head back up so that they were nose to nose again.

"I can't." He murmured against Magnus's lips. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He was now half an hour late for his training session with Izzy. "Izzy is going to be here, any minute." Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec heard the doors lock click. The key had been lost before Alec moved in, he'd long since given up on the idea of privacy.

"Did you just lock the door?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Magnus moved in to kiss Alec but he leaned further back into the cushions.

"Could you not have done that before Jace decided to-" He stopped short as he was hit by a sudden realization. "You _knew_ Jace was going to come in here! You _knew_!" Magnus grinned, an absolutely cheeky, guilty grin. Alec rolled his eyes. Now that his door was locked he had no interest in putting off _weird, kinky, warlock sex_. "You know what?" He said, "I don't even care anymore. Come here." He pulled Magnus down into a kiss. "You're ridiculous." He said against Magnus's mouth. Magnus let out a huff of breath.

"But you love me anyway?" He asked.

"But I love you anyway."


End file.
